cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Wong Chau-Sang
Anthony Wong Chau-Sang (1961 - ) aka Anthony Wong Film Deaths *''Hard Boiled '(Lat sau san taam) '(1992) ''[Johhny Wong]: Shot in the eye and chest by Chow Yun-Fat. *''The Eight Immortals Restaurant: The Untold Story'' '''(''Bat sin fan dim: Yan yuk cha siu bau)'' (1993)' Chi-hang: Slashes his wrists with a razor blade while in prison so as to not face further beatings from fellow prisoners and to also spite the detectives who tortured him earlier by not giving them the satisfaction of his imprisonment. *''Ebola Syndrome ''(Yi boh lai beng duk)' (1996) [Kai]: After being set on fire, he runs through the streets engulfed in flames until he is finally shot to death by the police. *'''Mongkok Story '(Wong Gok fung wan) '''(1996) [Lui Lone]: Stabbed to death in an alley. *''Black Mask '(Hak Hap) '(1996)'' [King Kau]: While his fate is never fully explained, it is possible he dies after having his neck sliced open with a razor blade and strangled. This doesn't kill him and he is listed in crital condition in the hospital. He is not mentioned past this point. *''The Storm Riders '''(Fung Wan: Hung ba tin ha) (1998)'' [Sword Saint]: Dissolves into air after losing a fight with Sonny Chiba. *Infernal Affairs '(Mou gaan dou) (2002)'' [SP Wong Chi Shing]: Thrown off the roof of a building by Eric Tsang's men after they beat him up off-screen for info on who the rat in the gang is and he lands on a car just as Tony Chiu Wai Leung exits the building whom he was covering for, killing him. *''Exiled '(Fong Juk) '(2006)'' [Blaze]: Dies from multiple gunshot wounds inflicted during the film's climatic shootout by Simon Yam and his men, he dies after putting on his sunglasses with a smile on his face having succeeded in killing Yam. * ''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor'' (2008) [General Yang]: Crushed between rotating wooden gears, along with Jessey Meng, after a fight with Maria Bello and Isabella Leong. *''Vengeance '''(Fuk Sau) (2009)'' [Kwai]: Is mortally wounded after being shot multiple times in a gunfight with Simon Yam and his men. His death is then mentioned in a news program after his body is found in the landfill where the shootout took place. *Turning Point '(Laughing Gor: Bin Chit)' (2009)' [''Brother One]: Shot in the side of the head point blank. TV Deaths *''Strangers: Season 1 Episode 7 (2018)'' [David Chen]: Shot in the back by Kenneth Tsang's henchman while attempting to run to John Simm and Katie Leung who waiting for Anthony to get away. Gallery Yang's death.png|Anthony Wong's death in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Chau-Sang, Anthony Wong Chau-Sang, Anthony Wong Chau-Sang, Anthony Wong Chau-Sang, Anthony Wong Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by shooting in eye Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Actors who died in a Rob Cohen Movies Category:People who died in a The Mummy film Category:Hong Kong actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Actors who died in John Woo Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Death scenes by slit wrists